True Jackson
True Jackson is a young girl, exactly 16 years old, Who is the vice president of a department in a fashion company called Mad Style. Before she got hired as vice president, she sold sandwiches with her friend Ryan. Her best friend, Lulu, is her assistant, but is poorly behaved. Amanda Cantwell is her enemy, but True thinks she actually likes her. She has a crush on Jimmy Madigan, and Jimmy sort of likes her back. Before Lulu, She had a assitant named Cricket, Who later insulted True, and True fired her. There are girls in her school that they call them self The Pinks. In one episode Amanda hired them to get True busy dealing with them. They are said to appear in another episode. In an episode True makes her special Chocolate pudding pie whitch Amanda eats and throws up on her Ex-Boyfriend. True kisses Jimmy in an episode but it is not comformed yet if they a relationship yet. She is friends with the boss of Mad Style who is Max Maddigan. Biography Season 1 True Jackson's first appearance is in Pilot, where she was selling sandwiches with Ryan outside of Mad Style. Max Maddigan sees her outfit and is impressed, making her Vice President of Mad Style. True invites her friends Lulu and Ryan to help her out on her first day. True enjoys the job at first but later sees that most people from the company don't like her ideas and personality. True considers quitting, but she instead changes her mind, after she's comforted by her boss' nephew, Jimmy, whom she develops a crush on. Now, True fires her current assistant, and Lulu becomes her new one. Later in Firing Lulu, True must decide whether to fire Lulu after she makes a mistake with one too many of True's projects. After True fires Lulu, True begins to feel ashamed for firing her best friend. Feeling guilty, True asks for Amanda Cantwell what she would pick if she had to choose between friendship and business, and Amanda tells her that she'd easily choose business because she has no friends, and True has a vision n what it would be look to have no friends at all. Realising her mistake, True apologizes to Lulu and re-hires her. In Babysitting Dakota ,Amanda assigns True to look after a famous supermodel, Dakota North. But True realizes that she is difficult to take care of. Lulu believes Amanda did it to make True's assignment harder. True tells Dakota that she should go and have fun instead of being cranky and advises her to go to her friends party, but True doesn't realize that the conference is taking place that same day. True needs to find out what to do before the conference starts, or she'll be fired. In Ryan On Wheels, True must design skateboard clothes and Ryan Sheckler is coming for a visit. Ryan helps True by putting on the clothes. He tells her the skate park is only for boys. After hearing this, True and Lulu go undercover as boys, only to realize it is a cover so they won't go and find out Ryan can't skate. Unfortunately, they find this out after they bragged about him. They sign Ryan up for the expedition race. Ryan Sheckler goes undercover as Ryan to help him win he does. In the Prototype, it is Friday the 13th, and we learn that True is superstitious. True lends Lulu a dress from the vault for her to wear at her cousin's dance party, unaware that it is a one-of-a-kind prototype. When True finds out, she and Amanda must get the dress off Lulu at the dance before Max finds out and True's lucky streak breaks. At the end, Jimmy and True hug each other and end it with a kiss. In ReTRUEnion, True, Lulu, and Ryan find Amanda's old High School yearbook. When they check it out, they find out that Amanda used to be a dork to the other kids. When she finds out that Amanda was going to take revenge on the popular girl in their High Schol Reunion, she stops her from doing it. The episode True Takes Iceland, When the head of Iceland's largest retail chain visits Mad Style, Amanda and True along with their assistants compete to see whose design gets to be featured. Meanwhile, Ryan tries to impress a model by saying he's the vice president. In Fashion Week, True is determined to present her dream dress in the Young Designers Showcase during fashion week. But, Jobi was Amanda's old assistant who disapproves True's design. Meanwhile, Ryan brings his hamster Chewy to Mad Style, which causes chaos. Chewy runs over Kopelman, and gets into Mr. Madigan's piano. Thus, Ryan and Jimmy are forced to team up to get Chewy out of Mr. Madigan's office before any more trouble is caused. In True Crush, When True is invited to the Last Minute Ball, Lulu and Ryan fight over who goes with her when she only has one extra ticket, but True actually wants to go with Jimmy. Meanwhile, Ryan uses a prank that he used in a dream to trick Amanda's new assistant, Laura. But, when Laura quits Ryan must perform Amanda's work without letting her know. Elsewhere, model Vivian overhears Amanda calling her an idiot and fools Amanda by acting like one. In the end, Jimmy and Vivian go to the Last Minute Ball together, and True, Lulu, Ryan and Amanda spend the night at Happy Berry Yum Yum. In Hotshot, Mr. Madigan hires another teen fashion designer for Mad Style called Jasper. Meanwhile, Lulu helps Ryan prepare for his history test by making it believe he's on a game show in his mind. True feels that Mr. Madigan cares more about Jasper than about her. But, True discovers that Jasper is a phony when he steals her "Back to School" design and gives it to Mr. Madigan. When Jasper becomes the new VP, he must present his design to the other VP's. When Mr. Madigan sees the design when it's not on paper he can tell that it is True's, not Jasper's, because of the lining. In the end Jasper gets fired. In the Last Episode called The Dance, when Mikey J doesn't ask Lulu to the Back-to-School Dance, she thinks that he and True are going out when she finds True dancing with him. But True confronts Lulu and tells her that she was teaching Mikey J how to dance. Season 2 In the first episode of season 2 (as well as a movie), Flirting With Fame, True falls head over heels for a new student named Justin, who ends up being rapper Lil' Shakesphere in disguise. The two are kept apart at first by his bodyguard Kayla, who doesn't think it's good for Justin to be involved in a romance at this time with his career. However, the two manage to date anyway, until Justin lears that he has to tour as Lil' Shakesphere in Europe for a year, ending his relationship with True. Soon, we find out Jimmy left flowers for True (not Justin, who she initially thought it was) because he really likes her and turns down a scholarship program for flight attendants because he wants to spend more time with True and other school work. In the episode 'The Reject Room, '''True finds out that she has designed clothes that Mr. Madigan didn't like that ended up in the reject room. Frusturated, True seeks out to Mr. Madigan at first to see if he would fess up about "the reject room", but Madigan keeps lying about not liking some of True's clothes. Later on, an upset True tells Mr. Madigan about it and he tells True that many others working at Mad Style have had things end up in the reject room and to not get discouraged about it. He apologizes to True for lying to her and then says that a person isn't measured by how many successes they have, but how they handle they're failures and missteps, encouraging True to keep designing. Born '''August 30, 1993 (age 16) ' Education 10th Grade Personality and Traits True Jackson is a 16-year-old girl and the protagonist of the show. She was recently hired by Max Madigan as a Vice President for MadStyle's Youth Apparel. True is constantly getting into sticky situations that nearly end in her getting fired. Amanda, another VP, is constantly trying to get True fired. True loves to help people, especially Max, even if it may cost her job. She has a huge crush on the mailman, Jimmy, and her secret was that. Jimmy also has feelings for her, but she does not know it. Her catchphrase is "You said what now?!", although throughout the series other characters say that as well. She also tells many stories about her father relating to events at work. True isn't a very good cook. Her father works at her school. Love Interests Jimmy True Jackson has a huge crush on Jimmy, the mailman and nephew of Max Madigan, yet she still keeps it a secret. Jimmy also has feeling for True, but True doesn't know it yet. Only Amanda knows about True's Crush. In The Prototype, she and Jimmy kiss, and Jimmy walks out awkwardly. Justin In '''Flirting With Fame, '''True meets a new student named Justin. Things soon get romantic with them, but True then finds out a secret that ends up keeping them apart. He is secretly rap superstar Lil' Shakesphere, not in his usual rap star disguise. True and him date for awhile, until he has to leave for a tour in Europe, which has them ending things on a bad note. Quotes "You Said What Now??!!" "I bet Amanda knows what happens.Mean girls always know gossip." "Small people only want to make other people feel small." "I just think that revenge never solves anything." "What? Everyone deserves love." "Do you like short people or tall people?" Category:people Category:People Who Work at Mad Style